


I promise to protect you

by Aeris444



Series: My special one [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they ride back to Camelot, Arthur reflects on his wedding to Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promise to protect you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[**derenai**](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta! Part of my ["My Special One"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/59754) series.

 

As they rode back to Camelot, Arthur remembered the ceremony that had taken place in Ealdor just some hours before.

The elder had officiated, marrying Arthur and Merlin as officially as possible when not in Camelot. He had even written an act that was safely hidden in Arthur’s  
saddle bag. Bors had been there as a witness.

Arthur remembered the feeling of the tie around his and Merlin’s hand, the vows they had exchanged. When he had promised to love and protect Merlin for their whole lives. This had been the most moving part for Arthur as he knew that he would, in fact, have to protect Merlin very soon. If he had tried to appear reassuring in front of Hunith and Merlin, he knew his plan was not infallible. If his father would not listen to him, all he had done would be useless… Though, Arthur was ready to face everything to protect Merlin.

“Arthur?”

Merlin’s voice drew Arthur out of his thoughts.

“Are you alright?”

Arthur managed a small smile and nodded even if he knew it wouldn’t dupe Merlin. In fact, Merlin guided his horse closer to Arthur’s and put his hand on Arthur’s forearm.

“Hey! It’s going to be ok, right? We’re married now and I’m not letting anything go between us and our wedding night!”, Merlin added with a cheeky smile.

Arthur knew that Merlin was worried too but he smiled more broadly nonetheless.

“Yeah… I’m looking forward it too!”

They exchanged a smile and Arthur thought about their wedding again. Even if it hadn’t been perfect, Merlin had smiled all along and was very moved when the elder had asked them to hold each other's hand. Arthur was sure he had even seen some tears when they had exchanged their vows. Not only in Merlin’s eyes but in Hunith’s too.Hunith who, as soon as the elder had finished officiating, had come to hug them and wish them all the happiness they deserved.

Only after that, had Arthur had the opportunity to kiss his husband. He would have wished for some intimacy then but they had to leave as soon as possible.

Arthur had then promised himself he would offer a more regal ceremony to Merlin once they were back in Camelot and once he had convinced his father to let them be together. Though, he was not sure Merlin would really agree with Camelot’s protocol.

“Why are you smiling?” Merlin asked.

“I was just imagining you in the beautiful tunic I would have made for our wedding…”

“Arthur, we’re already married.”

“I know but if my Father accepts you, I’m pretty sure he will insist on another ceremony, in front of the court.”

As predicted, Arthur saw horror appear on Merlin’s face.

“You’re joking, aren’t you?”

“Not at all.”

“Is it too late for me to ride back to Ealdor?” Merlin asked.

“Yes, you’re stuck with me!”

Merlin pouted and Arthur decided that called for a kiss.


End file.
